Bump in the Night
by Hollywood U dead
Summary: Have you ever heard a sound at night and thought that there might be some sort of awful fate that awaits you if you go to looking for the source of the sound? This sort of scenario that is used in horror films becomes a reality for Lucy Heartfilia one night. Being a college student is hard enough but now Lucy has to survive the night in order to save a friend.


**Hello readers, as you may have seen my name is Hollywood U dead. I would like to first thank you for clicking on to this short story that I put together in a day. I fairly new to the genres of horror and supernatural. Let me know if I need to work on anything the genres. To let those who are curious on the rating of this story, I'm just going to say that I was paranoid and I would rather be safe than sorry. Anyway I've taken up enough of your time, I hope that you like it and let me know if I need to work on something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or the characters. **

Bump in the Night

I woke up in pitch blackness. I looked over to where my clock was supposed to have been only to find nothing there. _What the fuck? Did Happy knock it off again?_ I lazily reach over to my lamp switch. The light blinded me for a few seconds until my eyes adjusted. I look down and sure enough there is that damn thing is on the ground. I swear that cat just does this sort of shit just to piss me off. I reached down and picked up the alarm clock. It read 2:37 a.m. _What the hell am I doing up in this awful hour? I have an exam tomorrow. _I lay back down in hopes of sleep to take over me, but like in every horror film imaginable, there was a loud crash that came from downstairs. I stare at the door, contemplating whether or not to get up and go see what that noise was. _Well it could one of two things to cause that noise. Either there is an intruder or it's Levy. I'm going to rule out the intruder because I would have scented them by now. That girl better clean up whatever it was that she broke. _I shook my head and reached for my lamp. Before I could even touch the little nub of the switch, my door blasted open to reveal Levy.

"What the hell Levy? What are you doing?" I said flipping my covers off. When she didn't answer me I looked at her and noticed a few things. The very first thing that I noticed about her was the smell. A mixture of iron and decomposition. She had blood that engulfed the bottom half of her face and her hands. Her eyes were glazed over with a white film. _Oh great, of all the nights to turn she would chose this night. _

"Okay Levy it's obvious that you're having a rough time right know. So why don't we just sit down and have a talk." I said getting up very slowly. When dealing with a zombified person one must have slow movements, kind of like when you're dealing with a bull. Well apparently she was to far gone this time because she was quick to jump at me with her jaw wide open. Thank God for kick ass reflexes or else she would of had nice big chunk of me. With her on the ground I quickly fun to the doorway and lock her in my room.

"Okay, Levy here's how this is going to work out. You will stay in there until I find your injection; then I'm going to come back and we will get you back to full function. My only request is that you don't completely destroy my room. I don't think your budget will being able to handle that. Anyway you just sit tight and I'll be right back."

I knew that she wouldn't answer but you know what makes me feel better and she is still my best friend. I ran down the stairs and decided that I should at least have some sort of weapon to protect me. Since we don't keep a gun in the house, I guess a knife will have to do. I move towards the kitchen, and grabbed the first blade I saw on the counter. Having a weapon secured I head for the bathroom. I took a few steps forward before I felt something warm seep into my sock. I looked down to see my cat...my dead cat. Happy's stomach was ripped open to show his entrails. Granted there weren't many left but you probably understand what I'm talking about. His face was ripped from the bone. His skull was busted open to reveal that his brain was no longer there. Well if there is any bright side to this at least he won't be coming back to be a brainless brain muncher. _Oh Man, Natsu is going to be upset over this. As upset as I am, I need to get back to the task at hand. Levy is counting on me. _

As I walk back to the stairway I glanced up towards the second story. I noticed something that made me ten times more frighten. The hallway was illuminated with the light of my lamp. While this probably wouldn't have you too worried but here the thing; this means that the door is open. So this means that Levy is currently on the prowl for some Lucy brains. Man I feel like the last survivor girl in the survivor horror films. I need to stop being a little whiny bitch and steel my body. It is worrisome that she is able to get out of the room without me hearing anything, but oh well can't help it now. Now here I am creeping along the first floor, just to make sure that she didn't somehow slip past me. After I was one hundred percent sure that she wasn't I slowly made my way up the stairs. As I passed my room I noticed that she did listen to me and she didn't wreck the place. I reached to the end of the hallway and stop at the gate of hell. I can sense that she is around this area of the house. I go to the open door of the bathroom with reluctance. I know that this is going to be some sort of jump scare moment that happens in the movies. I sighed and walked in. The first thing I do is turn on light so that at least I can feel better about myself. I open the medicine cabinet and find a syringe and the medicine that I am looking for. Just as I fill up the syringe; a hand suddenly gripped my shoulder tightly.

You know that cartoon where the cat gets scared and jumps to the ceiling. Well I would have done but I had a hand weighing me down. I didn't have time to react as I was already dragged to the floor. Levy climbed on top of me and was currently trying to rip my flesh away from my body while simultaneously trying to bite me. During the struggle to the ground the syringe just happened to have been knocked away. Luckily I was able keep the knife on my body. I placed a hand underneath her jaw and I reached to the back of my sleeping pants. Knife in hand I start to hack away at her hands. I was able to cut off most of her fingers and give her a few gashes all over her face and upper torso before she finally let go of me. I scurried over the abandoned syringe and turn back towards Levy. She was trying to stand up but I wasn't about to let that happen. I go over to her and push her back down. I straddle her and push the needle into her neck.

She stopped moving after the drug entered her system. I let out a sigh of relief and slouched against the sink. After a moment of rest I got up and went for the first aid kit and some towels. I grabbed the gauze and started to wrap her stubs.

"Ow, my head...Lucy why are we in the bathroom? And what happened me my fingers?" She asked clearly not remembering what happened.

"You tried to make me your own personal happy meal." I said finishing wrapping up her hands. While she was taking in all that had happen I started to gather her severed fingers and wrapping them in the small towel.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for that, and I'm going to take wild guess and say that you were the one who cut off my fingers?" She said waving her hands slightly.

"Well it was either do that or become one of you. No offence but I personally don't want to have to take shots every two weeks to keep my humanity. By the way you own Natsu and I new cat." I said finishing up with picking up the fingers.

"What why would I... Oh no! Not Happy. I'm so sorry Lucy." Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes.

"I know that you don't have any control over the hunger. But Natsu is going to be particularly sore over the loss. By the way, what made you go on a rampage."

"Well I've been stressing out over exams and recently Gajeel has been ignoring me and I don't know if I did anything to upset him or what." She shook her head as fatter tears started to flow.

"You are the most kind hearted person I know. You wouldn't have done anything to anyone. It must be him that has the problem, not you. I'm sure if you would confront him about it, he will talk to you. For now though, we should get you and your phalanges to the hospital." I said helping her up.

"Thanks Luce, I own you big time." She said as we walked out of the bathroom.

"I know you would do the same from. And you probably will too. Remember next week is the full moon." I said with a wink and a wolfish smile.


End file.
